1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to housings for communication cables. More particularly, it relates to a one piece, self-contained device that performs a multiplicity of functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication cables such as telephone cables are typically supported on utility poles. As in all electrical installations involving intersecting lines, junction boxes are needed where cables meet. For example, where service lines extend from the main cable to customers' houses, a connection is needed between the main cable and the service lines. Junction boxes have long been provided to protect junctions from the elements and to facilitate the work of those who make and maintain the junctions.
Early junction boxes were simple boxes and nothing more. In the telephone industry, the junction boxes have become known as cable closures; generally, they are carried by the same support strand that supports the cable. As cable closures have developed, better and better designs have appeared; some closures are especially designed to prevent entry thereinto by craft-personnel designing to tamper inappropriately with the conductors in the cable. For example, where one pair of conductors is defective, instead of finding and repairing the defect, the craft person might inappropriately change the service wire connection to another pair of conductors which were not intended for use in that particular closure; thus, securely closing the cable closure ensures that the craft person will be forced to find and repair the defective conductors without resorting to an expedient solution that might create additional problems. Some are designed primarily to seal the contents thereof from the effects of the elements, insects, and so on. Some designs are inadequate to perform all of their intended functions, and must be used in connection with auxiliary pieces of equipment. The art has failed to produce a cable closure that performs all of the functions and more in a single unitary construction that does not require augmentation.
The most advanced cable closure heretofore known was invented by the present inventor and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,197 awarded Aug. 13, 1985. That patent includes a further disclosure of prior art developments in this field, and that disclosure is incorporated hereinto by reference.